RFID systems which utilize RFID tags to convey information to a reader are well known in the art. One such system uses RFID tags to control the operation of all automated vehicle. The RFID tags are embedded along the path, usually a concrete roadway or a factory floor, at predetermined checkpoints where the operation of the automatic vehicle is altered. The checkpoints represent the locations where the automated vehicle is required to stop, start, change speed, turn, or perform any other type of action.
As such, the RFID tag is required to be precisely embedded at a specific location along automated vehicle's path. Once embedded, it is desirable to be able to fine tune the position of the RFIG tag to optimize the operation, or, in the event of a defective RFID tag, to replace the RFID tag. However, previously known methods of embedding an RFID tag do not allow for any adjustability of the position of the RFID tag once it has been embedded.
One such method requires a hole to be drilled in the path of the automated vehicle. The diameter of the hole is slightly larger than the RFID tag allowing the RFID tag to be placed inside. A layer of epoxy is applied over the tag to secure the REID tag in place and to acts as a sealant to protect the RFID tag. The hole must be sufficiently deep enough so that there is a sufficient amount of epoxy above the RFID tag to protect it from external contamination and the force of the automated vehicle running over it. Once the RFID tag is installed it is unable to be moved. As such, the current method of embedding an RFID tag allows for zero adjustability of the position of the REID tag resulting in an inability to fine tune the path of the automated vehicle.
Thus, there exists a need for a device for embedding an RFID tag into a path, while allowing for a degree of adjustability in the position of the RFID tag.